


Twitter Me Not

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not <i>all</i> tweets are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the twitter fiasco of one of our fics being linked in a tweet sent to Adam and Tommy.  
> 

  
"... it's like a trainwreck. I can't look away."

That was Adam's explanation, anyway as he grinned up at Tommy from where he was sitting, folded into a couch that hadn't had good springs in _years_. He had one leg folded over the other and he had his phone pulled up nearly to his nose. "Seriously! It cracks me up! The things people _say!_ Come look!"

Not that Tommy didn't get insane twats either, of course.

Tommy plopped down next to Adam, leaning in and pressing his chest to Adam's shoulder for a better look. "Uhm," he shook his head, lips pressed together, "they do know you're gay, right?" Some were propositions. That made Tommy shudder. "Bet they send you pictures, too, huh?"

"I don't click on most of those." Yeah, profile pictures had already gotten Adam in enough trouble. .... whoops? He gave Tommy a smirk. "I learned my lesson way back on those. You shouldn't either. It's tempting, I know. Just ... don't."

His big brown eyes blinked slowly as he met Adam's eyes. "How bad. What's the worst you've seen, hmm?" He wondered this, catching Adam's wrist to pull the phone closer so he could see.

"Ummmm.... " Adam let him look as he pondered. "Probably the drawing someone did with my foot in Kris's crotch while Brad was there and ... someone else, too. Oh. Drake. Yeah, that was a choice one, there. Though they did draw me with a huge dick." Wrinkling his nose, he laughed. "So take my advice. Don't click."

"Don't click. Gotcha." Tommy fished his own phone out of his pocket and handed it to Adam. "Look what I get." He rolled his eyes. "Your fans want you and me to get together. They think that kiss you gave me was hot." He did, too, actually, but he wasn't about to tell Adam _that_. "I think they want a repeat." His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, trying not to think of _that_, too.

"Oh, yeah. That's not surprising." Adam took Tommy's phone and stared at it for a minute before figuring out how it worked. "I like all the 'TOMMY' twats. That's cute. Just ignore the weirdos." As he handed the phone back, he leaned over, giving Tommy a kiss on the temple.

The kiss was a little unexpected and Tommy cocked his head at Adam, their faces still close together. "Was that the repeat?" The corner of his lips lifted just a little bit. It was barely a smile. "That was anticlimactic, if only your Glamberts knew."

"Sorry," Adam chuckled with a shrug. "I guess I'm family-friendly some of the time." But he did tap Tommy on the nose before he picked up his own phone, scrolling again. "In general? Links bad."

"Why would people do that though?" He wondered out loud, shaking his head. Tommy then hooked his chin on Adam's shoulder and kept looking at Adam's tweet replies. "I think you're right... it is like a train wreck." He pointed to some weird ones. "But some are not so bad. Very supportive." His arm was practically around Adam now, while he kept pointing out more tweets that Adam was scrolling through.

"I know, right? I wouldn't trade them for anything. Embrace the love, not the hate." Adam scrolled a little more, even as more twats came in. He set it aside, then (tore himself away from it, more accurately), reaching up to cup Tommy's face. "How're you doing on the crazy train?"

"Well," he could feel the heat of Adam's hand and Tommy kind of really liked it, okay? Nothing wrong with that, right? Adam was attractive. Couldn't deny that. "I'd, like, answer tweets, you know? But then it gets all weird and I back away. Some of them know way too much about me and I don't know where it's all coming from." It was frightening.

"Aww. They care. Just think of it that way. They care. You and Kris should talk. Compare notes." Which was clearly an amusing idea; he laughed again. "I'm glad you're here, anyway. For what it's worth."

"Yeah, well..." Tommy trailed off and shrugged, backing off Adam and leaning against the arm of the sofa. "We're being compared, too, I guess. I've got some gal before tweeting me about that. Something about getting in the way of 'Kradam' or something." It was amusing now but completely disconcerting the first time he'd seen that reply.

"... getting in the way. Oh, God." Yeah, Adam couldn't stop laughing, it seemed. Honestly. "Because his wife isn't getting in the way, at all, of our fictional love affair. Right." He tugged Tommy's legs onto the sofa, over his lap, idly plucking at the denim of his jeans as he leaned back into the back of the sofa, angled to smile at Tommy. "Sorry."

Tommy shakes his head but was chuckling now because Adam's laughter was infectious. "How in the hell do you handle all this shit?" It was still all mind-boggling to Tommy. He wiggled his toes a bit and watched Adam closely. "How does Kris? Or better yet, how does his wife? That'd be really weird. They think you're fucking, you know? Just -- weird." Okay. So maybe he had clicked a link or two. Or several.

That earned him a raised brow. No clicking! "Because I can gay anyone, don't you know that?" And Adam laughed again. "Maybe that's why Bill O'Rielly is so afraid of me." But with that, he even grossed himself out, shuddering even as he barked out a louder chortle. "I don't know. I ... just don't know."

"It's all that glitter you got going on. It's like pixie dust or some shit." Tommy laughed. "Like Kris would ever bottom for you...?" Tommy cut a look at Adam, his lips pressed together trying not to bark out laughing.

"He's so straight, he'd cut me with the edges." But Adam's smile was fond. "But then ... so are you..." He gave Tommy a sly grin.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, the grin slipping out. "Difference between me and him is that I'm single and maybe I've tried a thing or two before." He shrugged. "Everyone's got to, you know? Try new things out."

"... really." Adam's smirk was back. "Not everyone agrees with you, you know. So ..." His fingers slipped under the leg of Tommy's jeans, finding the edge of his sock, touching skin. "What have you tried?"

"They don't agree cos too many people are chicken shit to try things out." The touch tickled that Tommy's foot jerked. "I've had guys blow me. I've did that in return too. I've fucked a few times..." Tommy smirked. "It's rock and roll you know? Velvet Goldmine and Curt Wild and Brian Slade. Nothing wrong with that either."

"... nope. Nothing wrong with that." Something changed in Adam's eyes, in his smile. "... and you decided that girl-sex was ... preferable?"

"Nothing to do with that." Tommy chewed the inside of his lip and was thinking how best to explain it. "I guess I lean more into liking women than men. I like curves, you know? Tits, and hips and shit." He smiled and nodded, looking quite pleased thinking about that. "Don't mind a guy especially if I'm attracted to them, you know? It's just, I don't get attracted to a lot of men like I do with women." Tommy cocked his head at Adam. Did he get that?

He got ... something. Adam looked back at him steadily. "I've been attracted to some women too. I just ... prefer the curves in different places. With different parts," he chuckled, skimming his fingers over Tommy's leg again. "And I like things that ... don't curve." Did Tommy get that?

Tommy's brow rose but it was hardly noticeable what with that long hair covering his eye. "It does curve kinda," Tommy laughed, "...a little to the left."

Oh, God. Adam couldn't help it, then. He curled into himself, laughing so hard. "You're so naughty," he chortled out. "Oh my God, I love it. It does, huh? Well, I'll remember that. For sure."

"I just hope no one tweets about that. Like ex-people I've been with." That'd be scary. "But, yeah, remember that." Tommy even poked Adam's side, chuckling. "Might come in handy."

"It might, huh? How's that?" Adam's expression turned playful and flirtatious. "As a blunt object? A weapon? Or for something more ... clothes-off?"

"All of the above." Ha! Tommy laughed. "I'm versatile like that, you know?" He looked smug about it too, even went so far as giving Adam a wink and a smirk.

"I guess you are. Lucky me you're in my band. Someone thanked me for picking you, you know. On Twitter. For the 'beauty that is Tommy' or something. Cool, huh?" Adam grinned.

"Someone did?" The expression on Tommy's face softened. "Guess not all your twats are twats, huh?"

"Nope."

There was that look in Adam's eye again, that warm look that could probably melt anyone. "I answered her; told her 'Right?'" And he grinned. "I have good taste."

Tommy met the look and his face held that all too familiar stoic expression he always had on. "You picked me," He tried to stare back like Adam but he was bad at that, you know? Tommy tried to hold that gaze as long as he could. "I'd say you have _excellent_ taste."

"Okay. Excellent taste." Adam's hand stilled on Tommy's leg. "... am I keeping you from anything? I don't want to distract you. Too much anyway."

"Yeah. You're distracting enough but I don't mind." Tommy admitted with a small nod, looking away briefly, before pulling his leg off of Adam and sitting back down right next to him. "Guess we could watch the train wreck again?"

"Okay." With a smile, Adam reached for his phone, pulling open Twitter and holding it so that they could both watch and most of the time, the twats? They weren't so bad.  



End file.
